Perpetual Friendships
by Alwayz Wonky
Summary: Join us on a trip back in time to the Marauders 7th year, strange happenings, fights and a shiny badge. Semi serious and written by two authors... para by para. Please be good little cookies and R and R...
1. A Marauder Introduction

This is a fic co written by Wonkywerewolf and Alwayz Ally. Why? Because we were bored. What's it about?  Well we don't really know yet. What we have agreed is that it is semi-serious and is about James and co in their 7th year.

Stuff after the **W** is wonkywerewolf's and stuff after the **A** is alwayzally's

Perpetual friendships

By WonkyWerewolf and Alwayz Ally

/ .::Chapter 1:A marauder introduction::. \

**W:** A scarlet train could be seen by a wizards eye heading north to a place with a strange name, Hogwarts. Inside one of its Carriages were 4 boys well known as the Marauders, well three actually because one was missing. The boys were James Potter, Sirius Back, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. Known among themselves as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Just after the trolley lady came by 

Sirius lit up a question, "Where the heck is Prongs?" He asked no one in particular.

Remus held back a snigger. _So James had thought not to tell Sirius about his...Head boydom then?,_ He thought_, Smart...Now he's going to kill us all tonight._

"Hes up front," He said quite offhandedly.

"Why?" Dragged Sirius.

"You'll know," Remus finished.

He wished he hadn't replied now... Sirius had gone into an annoying grudge..

**A:** "What do you mean? I wanna know now!" Sirius grumbled.

"Uh, see well James is . . . uh . . ._special_ now." Remus answered vaguely.

"Yeah. He's more important now. He can't sit with us. He's Head Boy." Peter said, munching on a pumpkin pasty, obviously oblivious to the fact that, well, Sirius wasn't going to take this information very well. Remus glared at Peter and Peter gulped. Maybe he had realized what he'd done? Or  more than likely he was just scared? 

"He's. . .  he's what? No . . . ha ha really funny guys. Now seriously. Where is Prongs?

"Up front. With the prefects. He's Head Boy." Peter rambled on.

Ok, Remus thought, he obviously hasn't realized he's a stupid twit and now we're going to be going on about this the whole train ride . . . Time for me to make him realize. Remus deliberately and painfully stepped on Peter's foot.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" Peter yelled. But Sirius had figured out what Remus was up to.

"NO! He can't be! He would never betray us like that!" He reasoned.

"You can either face the facts, Padfoot, or go on like this, but sooner or later, when James comes in here with his shiny badge on your gonna realize it's true." Remus stated, giving into what was inevitably going to happen anyway

Sirus gulped. Maybe he had a point.

**W:** Remus looked satisfied and glared at Peter.

"Geez, if looks could kill," Said a voice from the doorway.

Remus turned to face Prongs standing their hiding his badge as much as possible with crossed arms. In one sudden movement Sirius was up and forced James' arms down and stared at the the badge as if it were a death omen.

S-so its true?" He managed to stutter. He looked at James as though he had just lost him as a friend. "You betrayed us Prongs, Betrayed us!" He turned and sat down with a look of defeat. James sat down on the seat next to him looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Come to think of it," Said Remus through a mouthful of chocolate frog, "Why are you Head boy?"

James blushed and shrugged, "Well that doesn't matter because guess who Head Girl is?"

Peter screwed up an eye and bit his tongue in concentration.

"God Peter, stop before you give yourself a hernia," Said a disgruntled Sirius, Men are such babies...

"Hmmm, you've given away to many clues with that blush," Remus said, James grinned stupidly, "I would say Evans."

James put his head and his grin to his knees, his hands over his head.

"Yeah, well at least it aint lipstick otherwise...I would be the Hairy and deranged one next full moon." Said Sirius jokingly, still disgruntled.

Remus pretended to be hurt, "But Sirius are you forgetting...you already are hairy and deranged."

**A:** "Guess who just walked past. . . " Sirius used his head to point at the door.

"Snivelly." James and Remus said with identical evil grins plastered to their faces.

"Oh. . . But I can't guys . . . " James stared uncomfortably down at his fingers. He was Head Boy now. He had a responsibility. And besides, how was it going look to Lily, if the first person she had to tell off as Head Girl, was in fact, the Head Boy? That would make her think even less of him than she already did.

"Oh. I see you're abandoning us. That's fine. Don't worry about it. We'll live." Sirius said haughtily. 

"Um, yea." Peter shifted uncomfortably. 

"Come on. Lets go catch us some Snivelly." Sirius said.  He walked stiffly through the compartment door, closely followed by Peter.

"He'll come round. He always does." Remus glanced apologetically at James and then followed his friends out the door. James was left sitting, alone, in the empty compartment.

**W:** "Poor James," Remus heard Peter mutter. Sirius was already advancing on Severus Snape ready to hex him for any wrong move he made. Peter followed only just behind Remus still muttering about stupid head boydom. 

"What are you doing here Snivelly?" Said Sirius in a taunting voice

"Well for one of the smartest Kids in the school I thought you might have figured that im going back to Hogwarts," Said Snape returning the tauntyness of Sirius' voice.

"You misunderstood me Snivel, Why were you lurking outside our compartment???"

"Well technically its not ours its the schools train so therefore-"

"Remus, your supposed to back me up here," Said Sirius menacingly.

Remus glared at Snivellus who was laughing under his breath. **A: **The trolley lady pushed her trolley past, stopping at a compartment to offer the students inside food and drink.

**W:**"At least one of you isn't...how shall we say this...barking mad," Snape had venom in these words...

"Okay Sirius...I'm ready to back you up now...Peter...Peter?...oh god where the hell is Peter?"

**A: **Sirius and Remus were walking along the corridors of the train, searching for their friend.

"I can't believe you lost Wormtail." Sirius told Remus.

"Well, maybe you can't believe it, because it DIDN'T HAPPEN. He'll probably be off somewhere, stuffing his face. . ."

.::~~*~~::.

And speaking of food, the trolley lady ((who I can't remember what she is officially called, so from now on is the trolley lady)) was rolling her trolley merrily along, a feeling of contentment deep inside her heart as she handed one boy his order of fifty chocolate frogs. There was nothing like watching the golden face of an innocent youth transfixed in delight as he/she devoured candy after candy, their sweet little faces getting stickier and sticker with every bite. Of course, it wasn't so great when the child was ultimately sick from her/his _feast_ . . . Not good at all. The trolley wheel juddered as it ran over a slight bump in the floor. Speaking of the trolley, it was a lot heavier than it should have been. After all, she'd just off loaded 50 chocolate frogs, not to mention the pumpkin pasties she'd sold quarter of an hour earlier to that Ravenclaw girl . . . The trolley lady, whose name was Martha ((because I decided it was)) bent slowly down. Slowly because, well, bending wasn't good for her back. She was getting old. She pulled the curtain hiding her mounds of goodies from view back and was very, very surprised to find the scared, blue ((I'm assuming here people)) eyes of Peter Pettigrew staring back at her. Lolly wrappers littered the floor around him and his lips were brown and sticky, from chocolate. He then predictably and promptly threw up all over her apron.It was like a scene from a cheesy remake of an old movie. Boy eats candy. Boy is sick. All over unsuspecting lunch lady.  So he had been having a little _feast_ of his own had he? We'll soon she to this. The trolley lady told herself angrily. Heavier indeed! It was all the pudgy boy's extra weight!

Please tell us what you think, it would be greatly appreciated, flames will be used to cook our bacon.   
  
A: I don't like bacon.

W: meh

So yea review but don't be too mean cause we might just take offense and run after you with our pitchsporks.


	2. The problem with responsibilities

Stuff after the **W** is wonkywerewolf's and stuff after the **A** is alwayzally's

Perpetual friendships

By WonkyWerewolf and Alwayz Ally

/ .::Chapter 2: The problem with responsibilities::. \

**W: **A couple of hours later they were at Hogsmeade station with a depressed Wormtail, Disgruntled Padfoot, Pleased Prongs and a rather annoyed Moony.

"For the last Time Sirius," He said,"I did not lose Peter."

Sirius stayed silent. Peter Followed them into a carriage. He looked rather frightened. Not only had he been billed for all the food but also given two weeks detention and a letter to his parents, School hadn't even officially started, yet. Sirius popped in last and gave James an audible kick and sat down Next to Remus. James ceased to look pleased and glared at Sirius. 

"What was that for?"

Sirius sat staring out of the window at the clear night, plainly ignoring his best friend. James glared at him for a few more seconds. The carriage started moving and James gave a small sigh of annoyance. Peter who had taken the seat beside James looked at the two fearfully. Remus sat there casually, being friends with those two a tad longer than Peter he knew they would sort it out...sometime that year. Sirius poked his arm quite randomly and he looked over.

"You did lose him ya know."

Remus looked quite taken aback, "I did not."

"Sure...I believe you."

Sirius grinned to himself and looked at the ceiling, feeling the carriage come to a halt

**A: **They all climbed out, Remus first, followed by Peter, James walked towards the carriage doorway, thinking that he would go next because he was seated closer to the door than Sirius. Sirius had other ideas.  He stood up abruptly and in a few short steps was blocking the exit.

"Ok then, here you go." James said, reaching around Sirius to hold the door open for him, trying to be polite and helpful, he didn't know what had gotten into Sirius; he didn't overly care as long as things returned to normal. Sirius didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge James' presence. He just remained in the doorway, staring out over the crowds of students and the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Erm . . . ok then." James said breaking what he thought to be an uncomfortable silence. Sirius began to walk down the stairs, slowly, step by step. James sent a quizzical look in Sirius' direction before following after him.

**W: **Remus and Peter stood watching the two, Sirius was such a baby when it came to rules. 'Rules are made to be broken' He sometimes said, if anyone was going to back out of a prank because of it. Now James was Head Boy -God knows Why- and it looked as if James had backed out of a prank that would certainly mean Big-Time. Sirius was taking so long to walk down, _ack hurry up...theres only a few_ _steps_. He jumped down into a small pile of dust at his feet and started towards the Hall. They, naturally, followed. He was the tallest and was therefore intended to be followed.

"Some friends you are," Said an annoyed voice behind them. James. Dammit they forgot James. Damn Sirius, stupid baby.

James caught up with them and stood awkwardly between Peter and Remus. Sirius shot a small look towards James that was unreadable. Up the steps through the doors, across the entrance hall and to the house tables...Still nothing said between them.

**A: **The four sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table, James was sitting at the right end of the four, and then came Peter, then Remus and finally Sirius. The table was piled away with all sorts of interesting and delicious food. There were mounds of mashed potato, stacks of lamb chops, every kind of vegetable imaginable, carrots, lettuce, beans, peas, you name it – the Hogwarts house tables had it.  James slurped at his goblet of pumpkin juice and tasted his potato.

He turned his head to the side, searching for the salt.

"Padfoot, could you please pass me the salt?" He asked carefully.

"What was that? Did you want the salt Violet?"  Sirius inquired, passing the salt further down the table, away from James.

 "Damn it Sirius!" Remus sighed, taking the salt from Sirius' grasp and sliding it along the table, where it finally stopped in front of James.

James mumbled his thanks and bit into a chicken leg. 

"Ooh! Pudding!" They heard Peter squeal. He was soon scooping ice cream and chocolate self-saucing pudding into his bowl. He delved into it with his spoon and pushed the food into his already quite full mouth.

When everyone had completed stuffing their faces and filling their bellies, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts stood up and called the room to attention.

"Now that you are all fed and bloated, I would like you all to acknowledge our new Divination professor, Professor Trelawney ((I don't know if its spelt right))." The hall broke out in a smattering of polite applause. "And please, our new Head Girl and Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter." He signaled with his left hand for them to stand up.  The applause was a lot louder this time round.

James rose from his seat, blushing furiously and not daring to look at Sirius. If he had, he would have seen Sirius staring very determinedly at his fork. "Time for bed now I think." Dumbledore announced. The students clambered from their seats and made their way's too their common rooms and dormitories. Once back in the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dorm, James ripped his shiny new Head Boy badge from his robe and slammed it down on his bedside table, sending one last glare, a mixture of hopefulness, stubbornness and depression, in Sirius' direction, which happened to be the four poster with it's hangings pulled tightly around it, right next to his.

**W:** The next morning they woke up all fresh and clear. Minds ready to do the painful art of studying. Down at the breakfast table things were still not right between Padfoot and Prongs...if not just worse. Now neither was talking to either. All enjoying their bacon and eggs breakfast they sat in silence.

"These are really bad eggs," Said Sirius suddenly, "Not just bad but really bad."

"Look who's talking," Mumbled James. Sirius glared at him..._Would they ever be friends again_?

"Maybe we should go visit the Elfs later...You in Moony, Wormtail?" Said Sirius.

"Yeah sure...whatever...but what about James?" Said Peter...and it was the wrong thing too.

Sirius shot an _evil_ glare at Peter then plainly said, "Well I would invite him on another one of our escapades but he is head boy...he can't be _in_ detention...he has to give them out...and probably to his friends too." He finished it quite coolly then crossed his arms and leaned back, staring up at the bright and sunny ceiling. 

"Oh so he's giving us detentions now is he?" Said Remus, "James are you going to give us detentions?" He asked in a small but daring voice.

James stopped eating... **A:** "If you give me reason too. . . I will have no choice." He said quietly.

"Reason, aye?" Sirius turned to Peter. His comment was obviously directed at James but he wasn't talking to James so he had to make do with Peter instead. Sirius' grin widened and he picked up his plate of eggs.  "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He muttered quietly and levitated his plate.  He directed it along the table until it was hovering directly above James' head. "I wonder if this would be reason enough. What do you think Moony?" 

James didn't say anything, but Remus did, "Sirius . . . That's enough, mate." His voice was dripping with warning. Sirius didn't take the hint. He moved the plate slightly to the left of James' head and let it crash to the floor. Even if he wasn't speaking to him, Sirius didn't want to knock James out with the heavy porcelain plate. James glanced at the shards of plate heaped in a pile next to him and his face grew red. He bent down to pick it up.

**W: **"Who did this?" James called out quite randomly. Those around that heard him shrugged and shook their heads. Srius started laughing but soon choked on bacon. After a couple of slaps on the back from the guys James turned on him, "Sirius, I really don't want to give you detention but, This is a warning." He said, pointing fingers and everything.

At that moment Sirius started choking... again. He swallowed and glared at James.

"James, When I was a prefect, I didn't even give you guys warnings...Why would you?" Remus said Quietly.

James looked abit ashamed of himself, "Moony, I'm head boy I can't just let people off because their my friends, look what Jessie did to us to us last year-"

"We didn't even know Him that well James," Said Peter.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to make a point... anyway, Yeah."

"Some point. Come on guys, lets leave the 'Head boy' alone, we don't wanna cause trouble."

"Since when did we not?" Asked Peter.

"Just come!" He half roared. Wormtail and Moony were torn between ditching one friend and betraying another.

"Just go with him, I'll understand," Said James, rather crestfallen.

So they did, glancing back at James every now and then until he walked out the other side of the hall.

"Nice choice my men," Said Sirius triumphantly.

"Who said were taking sides?"

"Well, that doesn't matter," He said firmly **A: **with a sideways glance back in James' direction..

James sighed and went back to his eggs. He stared dejectedly at the empty seats surrounding him where the people he thought had been his friends had been sitting, just 5 minutes ago.

**W:** Yesah, heres anothewre chappy...should we continue??? meh...probably going to anyway...If there are any reaviewers ::Tumble weed blows past:: Please Review!!! and well give you cookies!

**A:** Yes … cookies… anyway, sorry it's taken so long but yea we're busy people, own stories to write… that sorta thing.. and remember flames are used to cook our bacon even though I don't like bacon and pitchsporks will be handed out to all the nice little reviewer people as well as cookies.


End file.
